


Looking-Glass

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Double Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mommy Issues, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: Michael is with Philippa again. But notherPhilippa.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, Women of Star Trek





	Looking-Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Your body is my Philippa's body, yet not. A certain imperious tilt of your chin, a crimson scar down your shoulder where hers was smooth. But more than anything, it's in the hands. Hers caressed, calmed, guided me to ecstasy so many times I sometimes felt spoiled. Your hands tease, challenge, toy with me, push me to the edge over and over until I'm begging, in tears of need. You love to make me beg—I see the wild exhilaration in your eyes, hear your delighted laughter at my desperate cries.

Why do you know my body as well as she did? Can it be that you learned it in another lifetime, from the version of me that you called 'daughter'? I don't doubt you're capable of it.

Your breasts are the part of you that's most like her—my fingers trace those same soft stretch-lines along the sides. When I close my eyes, your stiff brown nipple so comforting and familiar between my lips, I can almost imagine I'm with her again. As though this has all been one long, bewildering dream, and like Alice I'll wake up and find myself on the right side of the looking-glass again.


End file.
